villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Friscoal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Friscoal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesecret1070 (Talk) 00:09, January 29, 2010 Whats up? 22:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Groxiuos 23:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry dude... I get mad easily... so.. don't make it personal if I take my anger out on you... or anyone for that matter... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hero Tournament Now on heroes wiki, the very first hero tournament! Head here to sign up! Groxiuos 22:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hm... Hmm... 135 edits... and all of them in user battles... Groxiuos 23:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah... with the way it was rising, I was hoping it'd be closer to 150 sooner than it was. Hmm... GMer's beware. Well, if you look at the first User Battles page, and take a glance at some of the battles Arbiter has participated in, including the one right now with Secret, you'll find that he regards himself as an all-powerful god who cannot die. My page Contact 01:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *face palms myself*, I see know. I guess I didn't pay to much attention though since his posts didn't effect me directly. Angel (don't take any offense to this, please, Angel, since we've tried to start on a new leg here) stood out to me when I shot him in the face and didn't get a reaction, and when he tried overriding Control's power (one that was built up on over several posts and agreed on by both users) by blinking. GMers can become a pain for me to deal with, allied or not. I don't know if that's just because I don't like playing with powers, or if it's just a fun sucker for everyone else. I know how annoying it can be. Especially when Arbiter says, "Your attacks do nothing." Sometimes you can counteract it with BS moves of your own, just to show to GMers how annoying their own moves can be. The attacks often do nothing for two reasons- One, there is a flaw in the statement that the attacker makes, that contradicts an earlier action. Two, it contradicts the stroyline I try to provide. And Saber, you are ''quite annoying when ''you ''fight. I won't claim I haven't GM'ed in the past though. No one complains to the Secret though. He's been unaffected by more attacks than the rest of us combined. not that this is any of my business but I just want to go on record as saying if I've ever done GMing it was unintentional Inferno Pendragon 02:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I'd say you are really good at not GM'ing. Arbiter 02:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) well I try to limit my "godlike" powers - despite Inferno being (in a sense) kind of a god.. of course the danger is sometimes I get carried away - at any rate I just thought I'd add my thoughts is all. Inferno Pendragon 02:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Well attempting is always nice :D, i think the closest i could get to powers is my new were-character I've yet to fight with, but it's based more off myths then anything else, and I've always enjoyed fables like that. I actually tried using powers in the beginning of "4 horsemen" in User Battles 2, but lost intrest in that battle too quickly... I mostly hate GMing though because it take from the overall story. I think Secret has a cool thing going, because he plays fair from what I've seen, has weaknesses but also has immense power. Also a very cool storyline. BTW, if I'm being a jerk on the User battles, you either ticked me off or I'm just attempting to play the character on how I veiw him, because I don't agree with all of Tulwar's moral's so far. (Ex: I'm really glad Arbiter healed me, but Tulwar is pretty mad.) Go check out free for all battles for a physics fail, thanks to GMing by Angel :D If you find me annoying when I'm fighting you, Arbiter, tell me why and I will try to make it less of a habit. My page Contact 02:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) basic rule I have with Inferno is this: just because he can destroy a universe doesn't mean he should *chuckles* - and I'll just leave it at that. I do admit I GM sometimes, not as bad as another, but I do. Yeah, I've heard variations of that before, lol. I'm ok with GM moment's, when their called for: IE, plot starters, plot twists, or maybe even to make a cool intro, but even these can be iffy. CHOP SUEY LYRICS (Edited to take out repeated lines, Great song look it up) *EDIT!! moved from my User page, to my Talk Page Wake up Grab a brush and put a little, makeup Hide the scars to fade away the, shakeup (Hide the scars to fade away the) Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? Here you go create another fable You wanted to Grab a brush and put a little makeup You wanted to Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup You wanted to Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? You wanted to Father, father, father, father Father into your hands, I commend my spirit Father into your hands Why have you forsaken me? In your eyes forsaken me In your thoughts forsaken me In your heart forsaken me, oh I don't think you trust In my self righteous suicide I cry when angels deserve to die http://www.elyrics.net/read/s/system-of-a-down-lyrics/chop-suey!-lyrics.html What I take from it... You really need to listen to the song to understand it, and the feelings behind it. While you listen to it, think of the sacrifices of men who knew that their unselfish actions would lead to death. A Self Righteous suicide, but in many holy books (including the Bible) people read and infer suicide will damn you, or is unforgivable. (There is also many things that contridict this, and it COULD be argued to say there's exceptions, it's all what you take from your readings) I beleive suicide is wrong, but if something is really '''that' bad in your life, or you just have some chemical inbalance, I'd say it's not their fault and that others are just as much at fault for not helping their situation. : This is the kind of things I like thinking about, and I consider it a important aspect of my life, which is why I'm posting this right here on my Talk Page, and I want you to add to the list below. Who has done wrong for greater good? Who put their own life on the line for your's or other's? IF you don't feel comfortable post, don't. If you do then add as many people you'd like. If you want you can post your User Name afterward so you can show, other visitors to my User Page, who you appretiate. They could be famous, a family member, or even just some random guy you've heard about. If you want to ask me a question, just talk, or yell furiously at me, just go over to Edit Page and post away. I'll reply ASAP. What YOU take from it... Too start you all off, here's a famous example; Jesus: He let himself die for your sins, according to the bible. Friscoal Hey dude I just challenged your first character Tulwar to a battle... do you accept? I plan to fight him as a human so we can be even a bit... or we can have a battle of the beasts featuring me in my demon form, just in my demon form and not my combined demon-angel form since I'm sure you'd like to have a fair fight of some sort just like me against Virogula (was that how he was spelled?) Or we can have the best of both worlds battle meaning that we'll combine the two battles into one... what is your anwser? Hello You shold've put that content in your own userpage or in your blog. In any case, i've restored it just so I could copy the contents for you: ---- ---- I'll delete it again, because it's in the wrong spacename (it is not really a template for use in other pages, you see). I hope that clarifies you. Any questions, feel free to ask me. Welcome to your doom! 14:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *I've deleted the storyboard from the site, and moved it over to Notepad. I'll post it when I'm done.